


Poison

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Choking, Frieza is a bitch but I love him, Graphic Description, I suck at tags, If this needs more tags please tell me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Vegeta doesn’t go to earth, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: Vegeta hates Frieza, even when he goes crawling to him in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Poison

When Frieza heard the faint scratch scratch on his doorway, like the tiny claws of a kitten, he smirked. Of course his little pet would come slinking into his quarters in the middle of the night. 

Desperate.

Craving someone's touch. Anyone's. Even his.

"Frieza, let me in," huffed the midnight intruder. 

Frieza grinned broadly. Oh, he was here for more than just their little trysts. "Hmm. Come in then, darling." Frieza's tail slipped to his bedside and pressed the activator to unlock his door. The little Saiyan crept inside, eyes lowered as if in shame. Frieza hummed and closed the door again, hearing the soft hiss that indicated it's locked state. "Well? Don't just stand there." His tail tapped the empty space beside him, it seeming to have been left there as if Frieza knew that Vegeta would come to him.

Vegeta approached slowly, and in the low lighting Frieza could see that he wore nothing but the lower half of his tight uniform. Gods, he was a pretty little thing. Powerful, sexy, and smart; all the things he could ask for in a partner. Pity that Vegeta hated him.

Vegeta crawled up with him, his hesitation just enticing Frieza. Frieza chuckled and repeated his previous motion, encouraging the wary Saiyan forward. "Don't even bother trying to pretend you're not needing some attention."

"Fuck you."

"We both know that it's not going to go that way, darling." Frieza sat up and took Vegeta's chin in his hand, bringing him in close for a kiss. There was no love in it, only a nasty lust and a burning hate that mixed together in a deliciously addictive poison. Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and slammed him to the bed, choking him. Vegeta yelped and gagged at the harsh treatment, but when he opened his mouth to gasp for breath, Frieza released him and teased the tip of his tail at Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta hesitated, then widened his mouth in acceptance.

Frieza grinned and pushed into the wet heat of Vegeta's throat. Vegeta was used to this, so he knew to keep his throat relaxed and to resist the urge to make an escape. For the hundredth time he regretted coming here, cursed his demanding sex drive. Frieza's hand suddenly pressed and rubbed against the growing bulge in Vegeta's pants. Vegeta grunted, not expecting the touch, and the surprised tension made his throat constrict. He gagged on Frieza's tail, and the extra tightness made Frieza growl in pleasure. He rammed deeper; Vegeta clawed at his tail, a clear signal that he was too deep. Frieza didn't relent, knowing that Vegeta secretly enjoyed the punishment, if the straining erection he was now supporting was any indicator.

Finally Frieza pulled away and let the poor Saiyan breathe. "Shh, hush, darling," he crooned as he stroked Vegeta's hair. "Excellent job." Vegeta growled slightly, his eyes dark and swirling with his mixed emotions. Hate and lust could easily clash in awful ways, and this was one of them. The combination dragged him here time and time again. 

Frieza rubbed Vegeta's throat gently, allowing some respite. "We've just begun, darling." He pushed Vegeta onto his back, and Vegeta let himself fall back, snarling softly up at Frieza. Frieza hushed him, pushing Vegeta's legs apart so he could rest between them. Now Vegeta was starting to deeply regret giving in. There was no way in Hell he'd be able to walk- period- for days after this. 

Frieza laughed and rather roughly patted Vegeta's cheek. "Oh, you are just begging to be fucked, aren't you? Nobody but me can do it the way you like it."

Vegeta glanced away and closed his eyes, still panting. He hated how right the lizard was. No one else was powerful enough to handle him.

Frieza pushed into him without warning or preparation. He ignored Vegeta's pained yelps and laughed at him again. "Come on, Vegeta, this is nothing. You can handle this." He let Vegeta rest though. "Shh, that's it. Excellent, Vegeta."

Vegeta pried his eyes open, sucking in deep breaths. Frieza stroked his hair back. He was being unusually gentle today. "Ready?"

No, but Frieza would likely carry on anyway. He nodded, his head falling back as Frieza pushed deeper and deeper, igniting a wavery groan of pleasure and pain as Frieza curled his tail to accommodate Vegeta's body. Vegeta felt tears running down his face and cringed in shame. Oh he was going to get it now. He wasn't allowed to cry.

But Frieza, surely seeing his mild distress, did not react to the tears. Instead he whispered encouragement. "Gods, Vegeta, you are doing excellently. Open your eyes, pet."

Confused, Vegeta managed to pry open his eyes even a little. Oh gods. His eyes were wide now and he didn't move, although he remained relaxed to protect his body. Frieza was easily almost three feet inside him.

"Oh, Vegeta, you didn't even notice, did you, darling?" Frieza laughed. "Look at you, so quiet and obedient, just for me. This most certainly has earned you a reward."

... Reward...?

Frieza must have seen his confusion and suspicion, for he wiped away Vegeta's tears. "I'll have a nice little surprise for you later, but let's begin your current reward." He slowly drew out again until he was at a reasonable depth and twisted his tail to force a whimpered moan out of Vegeta.

Vegeta let his head fall back as Frieza set an easy rhythm, easing him into it. Why was Frieza going easy on him? His mouth was forced to hang open so he could suck in enough air to prevent his head from spinning, but being like this made it far too easy to release every sound building up in him, every gasp of pleasure, every moan and whimper. 

And tonight that was exactly what Frieza was seeking.

When he angled his tail upward, which allowed the tip to run firmly right over Vegeta's prostate as he drew out, Vegeta made a soft choking sound and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to avoid betraying himself. But Frieza knew. He knew exactly how deep Vegeta had dug his grave, though the Saiyan himself didn't quite realize it yet.

Frieza pulled Vegeta up against his chest, repeating that same tortuous movement that quickly brought Vegeta's voice to life. "Oh you can't tell me you're not enjoying yourself, Vegeta," he laughed, and his fingers brushed the tip of Vegeta's leaking cock as proof. "You're so close, aren't you, pet? Not quite there, but so close..."

Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes open. Any movement, any action almost, would be enough to send him over the edge. And Frieza saw this. He remained very still, allowing the threat to pass. A smirk swept across his face when the moaning whines reached his ears. Oh, Vegeta had been quite ready. He decided to be merciful- this time. Frieza offered Vegeta his fingers, which the Prince eagerly accepted into his mouth. He loved how desperately Vegeta drooled all over his hand. 

With some difficulty, Frieza pulled his hand away from Vegeta's mouth. "You do like things in your mouth, don't you?" he mocked, reaching down to stroke Vegeta's sensitive cock. "Little slut."

Vegeta whimpered loudly, clawing against Frieza's arm. His body clenched around the tail still deep inside him. "Ah- Frieza- Fr- g- I'm-"

"I know, pet," Frieza whispered. "Cum for me." His hand moved faster and his tail came to life inside Vegeta, wiggling right against the Saiyan's prostate. It took moments for Vegeta's body to surrender to the Icejin's touch. Vegeta gasped and moaned louder when the pulsing pleasure jolted through his body. His voice was muffled by Frieza's mouth suddenly landing over his, kissing him. Mindlessly he kissed back. It seemed every inch of him knew Frieza well... too well.

Frieza drew his tail away from the trembling Prince. He laughed at Vegeta's dazed state. "What's gotten into you, Vegeta? Tapping out after just one round?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment but didn't force himself on Vegeta, shockingly. "You did well tonight, so I'll let it slide. Besides, I want you to be in top shape for your little reward."

There he went with that "reward" thing again. Still panting slightly, Vegeta gave Frieza a confused and wary look. Something that Frieza might consider a reward could be a nightmare. At least it couldn't be worse than the punishments he gave Vegeta... right? Nothing could be worse than that.

Frieza lay back, stretching out slightly and humming in contentment. "You have questions, I know. Do you remember the... how do I describe it... the party we went to, about seven cycles ago?" When Vegeta nodded, he went on. "And I'm sure you recall Lord Snow. He's actually a close friend of mine, believe it or not."

Vegeta did remember the other Icejin. He was very tall, although not nearly as large as Frieza's father. He was pure white even in his first form, a rarity amongst the Icejin, although he preferred his final form. His pale blue-green gems reminded Vegeta of an ocean. "And.. what about Lord Snow?"

Frieza glanced over at him. "Well, you see... he offered to buy you."

Vegeta just stared blankly at Frieza. Buy him!? "What?" he said flatly, not quite able to wrap his mind around it. Had... Had Frieza sold him!?

Frieza seemed to guess Vegeta's mind and laughed, shaking his head. "Vegeta, my pet, I would never sell you! Not even if I was offered the Jusiria system." He reached out and stroked Vegeta's hair, ignoring the Saiyan's flinch. "No, I didn't sell you to him... but I am loaning you out for a few months."

Now Vegeta was even more confused.

Frieza sighed, a bit frustrated. "Snow is paying me to let you join him. We're going to start with three months unless you cannot stand him, and then I'll take you back and return part of the payment. But trust me when I say this, Vegeta: Snow is much nicer than I am. He will take very good care of you."

Vegeta nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening... As if being Frieza's personal fuck toy wasn't enough, he was now being loaned out to Frieza's friends. What next? Would complete strangers get permission to violate him as well?

How could his life possibly get any worse?


End file.
